


Polar Memories

by bbngtang



Category: bts, bts smut - Fandom, bts taekook - Fandom, bts x reader - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbngtang/pseuds/bbngtang
Summary: he sat there incased in the photocard barely holding himself together.





	Polar Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bts/gifts).



> I really hope you enjoy this???

The young boy sat in the dark in his boyfriends room clasping a single Polaroid photo rejoicing there time together, the photo encased a joyful taehyung dancing with jimin on stage how he missed those times. He sat in the dark once again glancing at the photo rejoicing on that day the photo was encased.

 

The soft music played in the background as the two dancers gracefully move trying to keep a straight face, the music ascends as they chase eachother in grande jetés and twirls each of them syncing with eachother elegantly but effortlessly. The music reaches the climax Taehyung leaps away from jimin in the middle of stage forwarding his Fouetté on his toes so effortlessly But breathtaking, how he was talented. He stops throwing his hands in the air before jimin en pointe’s over to his boyfriend, they both dance side my side sharing side glanced at eachother with passion. As they reach eachother inches by inches Taehyung feels a sharp pain, that’s when he realises jimin’s foot is on the boy’s foot. They both exchange a laughable looking before smiles spread on their faces, jimin looked at the boy’s sparking eyes, how really did love him.

He sighed out loud listening to the cars hustle along the roads on a classical Seoul night, it had been one month since Taehyung had died jimin did not shed a tear nor dare to talk about it. Knowing if he even said his boyfriend’s name he wouldn’t stop crying, Death is crazy he thought to himself- he had seen Taehyung that day but he didn’t see him that night, or the night after that, or the night after that. He furiously brushed his hands through his hair trying to calm himself down-trying to stop those tears that would arrive.  
//  
They both sat on the roof of the car watching the euphoric stars enchanting them both, jimin leaned his head on Taehyung’s chest listening to the boy’s words.

“Hey jimin? what do you think about death” he asked sighing

“I don’t know taehyungie” he sighed frustrated not knowing what to say to the boy’s question.

“I mean like what’s your take on it? What would you do if you found out you only had six months to do?” He stroked jimins soft hair 

“Well, I would eat chocolate every-day I would fufill my bucket list that sits in our closet. I would spend time with you until death knocks on my door.” He stares back smiling weakly 

“What would you do?” Jimin asks titling his head to one side

“I would dance until I die- I would dedicate all my dances to you, I would send roses for your birthday until death arrives for you. I would still love you jimin even if I was in the ground” he kisses the boy’s nose as a smile spreads on his face.

The stars weren’t the only beautiful thing that night he thought to himself.  
//

He remembers that day, that day where he stared cold and dull feeling no love-no contentment-no emotion. He remembers that day where his taehyungie didn’t come through the apartment doors with a boxy smile- kissing him on the nose. Instead the only thing that arrives at his door are sympathetic smiles and flowers, but smiles and flowers won’t bring his taehyungie back will they.  
No instead- how about the driver that ran over jimin’s taehyungie Should Be Taehyung, how about we reverse time and that driver put’s down that beer bottle how about he asks a friend to drop him off. But you see- you can not reverse time you can not bring jimin’s Taehyung out of the ground and give him his life back, you can only give him sympathetic smiles and those roses that remind him of that night.  
//

He looks at the photo once more, Taehyung was gone and not coming back- there was no more soft kisses, no more cuddling looking at the stars rambling about their dreams. Instead there was only an empty dark room that left behind happy memories, instead there was only a lonely- broken boy who missed his Taehyung.

 

He clutched his thigh digging his nail’s into it trying to hold himself together, but he couldn’t he couldn’t bring himself to keep it together without his taehyungie. He felt hot tears rush down his face as he let his sobs echo through the room, collapsing on the floor he gripped onto the photo looking at his boyfriends face mustering 

“W-why d-did you have to leave m-me” he drops his head low, his sob’s getting louder and louder.  
“My t-taehyungie y-y-your really g-gone” he screams out into the air dropping tears onto the photo, shaking- and yearning for his lost one to come back.

 

He thought back to his passionate kisses

 

He thought back to his inviting cuddles

He thought back to his soft caring voice

 

He shaked there on the floor chanting his boyfriends name over and over to the point where he couldn’t see. He thought back to the question in between his wild thoughts about what he would do if he had six months left-all Park jimin would do, was replace Taehyung that night and stop him from getting into that car- to stop Taehyung not achieving being thrown roses on stage, but he did enventually did accomplish his dream even if he was in a coffin, even if the only roses that were being thrown at him where on a coffin- only to perish like him.  
//

“Taehyungie promise you’ll come back?” The young boy whines tugging on his shirt.  
//

“I’ll always come back” a voice whispered as jimin’s head shot up expecting his Taehyung to be there, but it was no Taehyung just a empty hallway.


End file.
